


She's The One

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [18]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 27





	She's The One

“El? Are you almost ready?”

“Yes, love. I’m just putting in my earrings.”

Lorcan chuckled at her slightly irritated tone and then swore when his cuff links slipped again.

Elide waltzed in, her hands smoothing down the dark silver satin of her floor length dress.

The thin straps connected behind her neck and when she twirled, he saw a chain of small gray diamonds falling from the clasp down her bare back, tattoos gracing the moon white skin depicting the open plains of the Wastes and the majestic Staghorn mountains. Matching gray diamond earrings dripped from her ears.

Her dark hair was curled in old Hollywood style waves, falling down on a shoulder.

A deep, blood red coloured her plump, pillowy lips. Her dark lashes were lengthened, her cocoa eyes darker than ever.

Her dress left her arms and upper chest bare, her tattooed skin on full display, the phases of the moon gracing her chest, stark against her pale skin. The Three-Faced Mother was on her right shoulder, the Lord of the North on the left.

“You just gonna stand there gawking?” She smirked at him, a hand on her hip, her iron nails flashing as she drummed her fingers, the rings adorning her fingers clinking together.

He tilted his head up, eyes raking over her. “Yeah, I think I just might.”

Elide rolled her eyes as she walked up to him, plucking his cuff links from his palm and taking his wrist in her hand.

When she had finished with both of them, she glanced back up at him, smiling warmly.

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning down to kiss her slowly, thoroughly, languidly. She returned it, pulling back when his tongue traced the seam of her mouth. “We wouldn’t want to be late now, darling.”

Elide raised a hand to his face and rubbed her thumb over the dark red lipstick staining his lips. “You look so beautiful, love,” he murmured softly against her thumb.

“You clean up rather nice yourself, baby.”

She dropped her hand and turned but Lorcan grabbed it again, pulling till she turned back.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I know how much your privacy means to you, my love. And after tonight, it ends.”

“Trying to get out of this one, are we Salvaterre?”

He opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him, “Lorcan, everything will be fine. I want to do this. We practically live together already.”

She shrugged and tugged on his hand, dragging him down the staircase.

She sat on the bench by the door and tugged on her heels, silver satin to match her dress. Lorcan put on his black jacket, offering his elbow which she accepted with a grateful smile.

Lorcan escorted her to his parking garage, strolling past a row of cars until he had reached the one he wished to drive, a black Aston Martin.

He opened the door and Elide pecked his lips before smoothly swinging into the plush leather seat. Lorcan closed the door firmly and strode to the driver’s side, sitting calmly and starting the car.

He pulled out of the building, driving down the streets of Orynth.

Lorcan intertwined his fingers with hers and raised them to his lips, pressing a kiss to her hand. “What if we actually lived together? Like what if you moved in, seriously?”

Elide’s mouth dropped open, “Are you for real?”

He kept his eyes trained on the road but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the largest smile on her face. “Mm-hmm. 100%, baby. So? What do you say?”

“Is that a trick question?” He flicked his eyes to her now and saw her nod, holding his hand to her chest. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

“I love you so much, El.”

“I love you too, darling.”

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.

Lorcan parked at the valet, hopping out and opening Elide’s door. She held his hand as she stepped out of the car, his other hand on her lower back. “Are you ready, E?”

She took a deep breath, shaking slightly. He stopped her and held a hand out to his PR team that had crowded them the moment they stepped out, shielding her from the glare of the cameras with his body. “Elide, I’m serious. Say the word and we go home, right now. No questions asked. Please don’t feel like you have to, love.”

He hugged her close and she breathed in his heady scent deep into her lungs. “I’m ok. I want to do this. Ok?”

Lorcan pulled back and rested his hand on her back again, “Ok.” She stopped him again and fixed his bow tie, patting it into place.

The flash of a camera caught her off guard and she startled while a deeply infuriated look filled Lorcan’s eyes.

“El, really. I wouldn’t be mad if you want to leave.”

“Stop it. We’re going, let’s go.”

“Yes ma’am.” She rolled her eyes at him as she fought to keep the smile off her face and he led her onto the red carpet, white lights flashing in her eyes as the paparazzi took photos of them.

A reporter stuck a microphone in her face and cried out a question, one she didn’t deign to respond to as Lorcan led her further down, stopping every few metres for pictures.

“Lorcan, who’s the girl?”Someone shouted and he looked down at her, an overpowering sort of love in his obsidian eyes.

Without shifting his gaze from hers, he replied, “She’s the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
